A new begining
by our-end-is-begining
Summary: When something heartwrenching happens to mikan she forgets about everything else, except the thing that caused it...now at her new school that might be able to help her...or not. MxN pairings!yay!
1. Chapter 1

**Mikan's POV**

As I sat at my desk reading my new vampire book I could hear my mother, Azumi Yuka, fluidly playing the piano. She was a kind, beautiful, and wise woman. Most of what I thought I understood came from her. She told me about all the amazing people with magical gifts called alices. She also told me there was a school especially for that, she told me they would help if I ever needed help, since I was one of those "chosen" people.

But all that changed when my mother died.

The music stopped abruptly, and banging could be heard at our door. Then I heard my mother go and open it. Everything went silent. It felt like centuries before I slowly opened my door and, dreading what I 'd see, descended the curving stairs.

Once I was at the bottom I saw that at the door there was someone lying limp. I was oblivious to the blood around the limp body and the broken door. All I saw was my mother's emotionless, porcelain face, her eyes still open and the shine she always used to have gone. Now the only thing present was death and an empty body lying in front of me. I fell to the ground, my knees too weak, I could hear sobs then screams, all of them coming from me, I felt my hands splash into the puddle of blood, making me scream louder.

That's the last thing I remembered before collapsing into some one's arms.

**1 week later**

(start of mikan's dream)

"_arrrggghhhhhh!" some one's blood curling scream could be heard miles away. It was a scream of despair and agony. The smell of a rotting body as strong as garlic. Then everything stopped..._

_(end of mikan's dream)_

I could hear faint voices somewhere in the distance. I heard my name escape their hushed lips a couple of times and things like 'what are we going to do now', 'what can she do', or 'take good care of her'.

I started opening my eyes but the sudden burst of light that suddenly came through them blinded me, and I unintentionally groaned. The voices that had been franticly whispering a while ago where now quiet, I heard feet shuffling towards where I lay, but I kept my eyes closed.

Then a horrible image of my now dead mother struck me, like a blow to the stomach. I remembered how she always used to smile, I could almost hear her perky voice and see her eyes shining with glee and life. I remembered how bubbly she was, even though she was a very respected and mature person.

Now, she is gone, along with my father. Since he had already mysteriously disappeared when I was only three. Now I am on my own...

I opened my eyes again to find what looked like a women with bright blue eyes staring down at me, and in the far end of the room there was a tall guy with black hair and a frog on his shoulder.

"ah...I see sleeping beauty has finally awoken" said the women with blue eyes, "I'm Narumi, your sensei"

**END OF CHAPTER 1**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

"Wh- who are you?" I managed to croak out.

" As I said we are here to help you...this," he said pointing to the man with frog still standing in the corner of the room, " is Jin-sensei, and I'm Narumi-sensei. Who are you?"

_Why are these people helping me? I don't even know if I am really safe here...Should I tell them my real name?OH GOD!! Damn... why can't anything be easy anymore?! I think I am going crazy. Okay then I'll just act as cold as I can..._

"And why should I tell you what my name is? I don't even know if it's even safe here...what if when I tell you, you kill me?"

They were speechless.

I stood up and walked towards the window, and looked out. What I saw made my eyes widen with surprise. The building in which I was in was surrounded by tall sakura trees, just like my last name. A little toward the right there was a path that that led to the main gate, well it looked like it, and on both of its sides there were tall brick walls as if to keep us in...

"What is this place?"

" This place is Alice Academy, your new school," Narumi-sensei paused and continued with a voice full of wonder "it is a school for gifted children. Those gifts they have are called 'Alices'."

" So, you're saying I have one?"

" Exactly, hasn't your mother or father told you anything?" said the guy with the frog on his shoulder.

This was the first time he'd spoken since I woke up, and I think I could have waited longer to listen to his voice. His voice sounded tough and bitter. I wonder what might have happened to him when he was young, but I didn't care because what came out of his foul mouth made me snap.

"And if I do find out what it is then, I swear I am going to find a way to destroy you with it!" I yelled at him and stormed out of the room, tears streaming down my cheeks, not sure where I was going.

I could here them arguing as I ran away, something about my mother...

I kept running and running my feet taking me wherever they wanted, and when I stopped I found myself in front of a tall sakura tree with lush green grass surrounding it. I sat there and just started sobbing.

**Natsume's pov**

_Damn what is that noise?, _ I thought as I looked down from atop the branches to see what was causing all the racket that wouldn't let me sleep. There slouching on the floor was a girl with hazelnut hair andporcelain skin, she was sobbing and saying something about some bitch. I thought about burningherhair, but instead just burnt the grass around her.

"Aaaahhhh!!" she quickly got up and started looking around and found me still laying on top of the branch smirking at her, " Please stop it, stop this fire!"

I was stunned her voice sounded so sad. As if it were in complete agony. I stopped the fire, jumped of the branch and left, confused. I heard her start sobbing again and just ran away...

**Mikan's pov**

I was scared, where did that fire come from? Could that fire have possibly been made by that guy? Who was that guy?

"Aarrgghh!" I was getting frustrated. I felt my head would explode any minute now.

After a while of sitting there and sobbing like a five year old, I got up and wondered around till I found a dirt path leading toward a building that looked like a dormitory. As I walked further down the path there stood a girl with hair as black as a raven's feathers. Once I was closer she turned toward me. Her eyes were stunningly violet, her face white as silk, she looked like a familiar stranger.

**Hotaru's pov**

_Where did that son of a bitch go? Damn him, he just had to take my duck scooter!_ I was standing in the middle of the path trying to come up with a new evil plan to beat the hell out of Ruka, when I felt the presence of annoyance.

I turned to find an old friend from when I lived in Nagoya, Japan. It was Mikan the bubbly girl who taught me what happiness felt like. I waited for her to pounce on me like a lioness and start screaming my name lake an idiot, but nothing happened she just stood there staring at me as if she were trying to remember something…

"Mikan" I whispered her name enough for only her to hear it, but she just tilted her head and said

"How do you now my name?"

Those words felt like a knife going right through my chest. It felt like my head was drained of blood as those words echoed in my mind.

_How come she doesn't remember me? What happened to her..._

**END OF CHAPTER**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

**Mikan's pov**

_Hmmm, where is everybody? How come the hallways aren't full of people like a normal school?I thought school started at 7:00...oh shit, it doesn't, it starts at 8:00, _I was walking down the hallways to class, I had already been assigned a room to stay in and given some uniform, the which were a black sweater, a red above-the-knee lenghted skirt, and some black boots.

When I finally reached the classroom I just shrugged away the earliness and went in. Inside there were rows of benches with enough room for two people. I sat down in the middle one on the left side of the classroom and waited.

A few minutes later the door opened, and in came guy. He was tall with messy raven hair, his face perfectly chiseled, but his eyes were the most stunning feature of all, the were a deep red, emotionless and sad, as if he'd seen too many unwanted things, and ass if he'd lost his most important person...

Though he looked as if i'd seen him before I just pushed that doubt to the back of my mind. I nodded my head in greeting and he returned with a simple nod.

**Natsume's pov**

It's the girl from yesterday. She still looks sad as if she's lost something very important, forever.

"Oi, little girl what's your name?"

"Sakura Mikan, and yours?"

"Hyuuga Natsume"

"Nice to meet you" she smiled, and for a moment I thought i'd imagined it because, it seemed so warm and truly happy.

"Hn" I just gave her my usual response.

After that we just sat there in silence. The silence between us made me feel tense and depressed, as if any minute now I would collapse.

"What's your alice?"

"That's for me to know and for you to find out."

She turned to me and smirked at me. Damn, so annoying. I tired burning her hair but, nothing happened.

"What the hell?!"

"Isn't it obvious now?"

"Whatever"natsume just had to admit defeat, since he wasn't the tupe of person to hit girls. After another while the rest of the class started coming in.

**Mikan's pov**

That guy is weird...oh well.

When everybody was settled in and quiet, the man/woman named narumi ,frmm when she first woke up, came in the class. He was wearing a longsleeved pink shirt with tight black pants, and 1inch heels.

"Good morning class, I have an exciting announcement today!"

Everybody just sweat drops at his cheerfullness.

"So...would that certain person please come to the front of the class."

Everybody looked around until there eyes fell upon a certain brunette halfway to the front of the class. Once she was at the front she introduced herself.

"Hi everybody, my name is sakura Mikan. I hope we get along nd become great friends," she said in a bored voice. Since everybody just stared at her she forced a smile and said, "any questions?"

Almost the whole class had there hands up in seconds.

"Okay then, one at a time..."

"What's your alice?"

"Well, Narumi-sensei hasn't told me yet...but I'm sure we'll find out later on..."mikan said in a rather cold voice. This shocked the class.

"Is it because you just don't want to tell us or you really don't know?" said a guy messy blond hair and brown eyes, who she earlier heard was called koko.

"It's none of your business." mikan was getting annoyed with all the questions even though they weren't much.

**Hotaru's pov**

Once everyone had finished questioning her she started to walk to walk back to where she had been sitting but, half way there I couldn't help but burst out with another question.

"What school did you come from?" I said, the tone of my voice demanding for an answer. She stopped in her tracks but didn't look towards me.

"I can not tell you that or anything else about where I cam from, so please I am asking for just this simple thing...**don't ask me about where I came from, because unfortanetly I won't be able to answer you**."

When she was done talking mikan just stood there for about a minute emitting a murderous aura, while her head was bent toward the floor. Then she just walked on.

_What could have possibly made her start acting like this? Did someone hurt her? What's wrong with her!?_ My mind was racing with questions that seemed to have no possible answer. _She used to be so happy and bubbly...what happened...?_

**after school...**

**Normal pov**

Mikan was walking to the dorms so she could get ready fo rhte next day. She was thinking about what she had felt when the girl named Hotaru spoke to her. When mikan heard her voice she got a nagging feeling in her mind that made her feel agitated, as if there was something very important she should know but she just couldn't find out! Maybe it had something to do with her past, but if it did... it'd be hopeless to try to find out. Mikan felt that they they had been very close but, she doesn't know how.

Suddenly she heard a little buzz in the distance as it came closer she could see something like a duck scooter, with someone who looked utterly familiar on top. Once it was closer it came to a stop and down jumped the one and only Ice Queen, Imai Hotaru. Before Mikan could do or say anything she had gotten knocked down to the floor.

_BAKA!BAKA!BAKA!_

As Mikan sat on the floor rubbing her head still shocked about the sudden attack Hotaru spoke. "Mikan, long time no see...What have you been doing for these two years, where have you been?"

Mikan just stared at Hotaru feeling lost as she she looked deep into her eyes, and there it was again. That annoying feeling that told her the person infront of her was very special to her...

"Why do you not smile like you used to anymore? Has someone hurt you too deep?"

If you looked close enough you could see her eyes kind f glaze over a little, as she lost control over her emotions. She was getting desparete.

"It's me Mikan, your best friend...Please remember me..."

"Hotaru...?" it seemed mikan was jerked out of her trance as she heard the inventor say such pleading words, "I...I re- remember..."

Hotaru's eyes widened with desbilieve because of how Mikan had spoken. She sounded so...so agnized and confused...

**End of Chapter**

**NXMXNXMXNXMXNXMXNXMXNXMXNXMXNXMXNXMXNXMXNXMXNXMXNXM **

Gomen everyone! I am soooo sorry I took so long...I was just sooo exhausted from school I couldn't even open my laptop.

But don't worry i'll try harder to update faster.

And please bad or good constructive comments are warmly welcomed...uh...that was weird...lol

but yeah,

make sure to review

thanx for reading!! 3


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Mikan's pov**

The memories came rushing back as I remembered the times this girl named Hotaru and me were together. I could remember from the very first time she ever spoke to me, to when she told me that I looked 30 less uglier whenever I smiled. Along with those pleasing memories came the not so pleasing though. The ones from when the blood dripped from my mother's fingertips and the ones that held the effect. The ones that made me become what I am now and are now causing my best friend pain.

I looked back up at Hotaru and said, "Gomen nasai Hotaru-chan but, I think I forgot how to smile…so don't…waste your time with me anymore. Gomen nasai." when I was done I just ran away, leaving Hotaru shocked and alone. It was hard enough to run away from my best friend but, even harder after saying something as depressing as that. I didn't even know why what I said just came out involuntarily. It made me feel worse when I didn't hear her duck scooter chasing after me. I didn't even hear her turn it on.

**Hotaru's pov**

I stared at her back getting farther and farther away from me, once again. I felt tears threatening to drop from my eyes but, I kept them in as best I could. When Mikan was nowhere in sight I let myself show some emotion, falling to my knees and whispered to myself, "Mikan…I'm not wasting my time. I'm only wasting it when I'm not with you, trying to make you happy."

**Natsume's pov**

Once again, I was sitting at my Sakura tree reading my D-gray man manga with Ruka playing with his rabbit, Usagi. It was all very calm and peaceful until…some baka came running up to the tree, and started bawling all over the place as if we weren't even there. So annoying, I thought too myself.

**Mikan's pov**

I ran and ran not looking back and not knowing where I was going but, as I looked up I found myself looking at two boys with confusion in their mesmerizing eyes. I was about to break down but, I didn't even know what I was doing still standing there like an idiot looking at them with pleading eyes. I didn't care anymore though and started bawling all over the place.

"WAHHH!!I don't know what to do anymore everything is just _so _complicated! Argh! I_ swear __**one of these days I'm gonna end up killing myself!**_" Wait, what the hell am I saying? I can't kill myself but, I wouldn't make anybody else sad. So, it doesn't really matter.

(A/N: sorry about the sudden mood swing but, I did it for three good reasons. 1.I couldn't take the agony; 2. My mind went blank about agony and depressiveness; 3.some song I was listening to made me get some stupid sense of humor -I guess-)

Abruptly, I stopped and stood. "Uh…sorry about that. Okay, then, you never saw **anything**," I told them as I started running towards somewhere a bit more private. Could I be any more stupid!? I felt my face getting red as I remembered the way they looked at me. Gosh, did I really look that stupid?

I was slowing down to a walk when I finally found a little building with a black rusty bench by the front wall. I sat there looking up at the sky as I cried silently sobbing and trying to block everything away. I recalled the many times people I loved would tell me to always smile no matter what, so I tried it but only managed to smirk. I kept on trying, and trying…and trying…but only ended up dreaming.

**Normal pov**

Mikan was sleeping there with a head full of nightmares when a dark figure jumped into sight at the same time another much taller figure walked out of the building behind her. The smaller figure threw something to the taller figure.

"Here goes your precious disk, Persona,"

Persona, the taller figure, looked over to where Mikan was and smirked. Natsume saw this and also looked at the brunette.

"What about her is it that interests you?" asked Natsume curious as to why Persona was giving the brunette he'd seen bawling all over the place earlier any attention at all. Questions started forming in his head as to why the brunette was here or was she even a student here, since she didn't have the uniform on. Mikan looked so peaceful compared to the earlier events in the day. Natsume noticed this and couldn't help but wonder more about the little girl than he usually would with any other. This surprised him.

"Nothing that concerns you, yet. You are dismissed Kuro Neko."

Persona walked over to the girl and shook her awake, and when I say he 'shook her' it wasn't very gentle. Mikan finally awoke shocked and somehow frightened by Persona. (**A/N: Well,** who wouldn't with all that black on him! heehee) Mikan opened her mouth about to say something but, Persona beat her to it.

"I know who you are and what you're Alice is," his voice sounded as if he were mocking her. Mikan was confused and had already gotten over her shock so, she told him

"Nani? _I_ don't even know my Alice, yet,"

"Oh, but you will once I tell you…"

"Hontou!? Please tell me! Onegai?" she said pleadingly as her eyes shined chibi style.

Persona looked at her, trying to find something that meant it wasn't time to tell her. He found nothing contradicting to her interest.

"You're my little sister." he smirked as he watched brows come together in confusion.

"Hountou…?" her voice came out slurred as if the information was overwhelming, "how…?"

Natsume heard this for, he had been to curious to actually leave. He didn't expect to discover so many things in just a few minutes, especially about Persona. He decided to keep listening, just to see what else he'd find out.

"Hai, your mother never told you because she never thought this would happen so quickly," he sighed and went on, "I guess it'll take time for you to get used to this, but I swear I'm not lying."

"Oh… no, don't worry nee-san!" she flashed him one of her warmest smiles. Strange how something so sudden can bring you back to life well, halfway back to life at least. Maybe because it meant she wasn't alone anymore because, she had her newly-found brother. Even though he seemed a little strange he still seemed nice.

"Come on. I'll escort you to your special star dorm," Persona took her hand an started leading her out of the woods.

"Hai!"

Mikan was back to her cheerful-self for now.

"Ah…almost forgot." he stopped and turned back around, "Hyuuga! Leave, or I'll give you another mission this very moment, and trust me I've got plenty more to also keep your mouth shut!"

"Nee-san what will happen if everybody else were to find out?" Mikan asked innocently.

"I'm not sure."

And with that said they walked off to the dorms, the stars shinning over their heads, and Natsume, completely puzzled, drifted off to dreamland.

END CHAPTER 4


End file.
